


Family Reunion

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Gerain, Kyr, Nikyri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty Hunter Tyen'ikyr'iskatel begins to re-establish connection with his family in the Ascendancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> What if Kyr was able to start re-establishing bonds with his family in the Ascendancy? How would they react to the person he has become? How would they react to Gerain?

The light hit the child's hair just right, turning unruly, light grey waves golden. Beyond her, the valley shimmered in the late afternoon air, mist already creeping along the shadowed ground. Kyr poured another cup of spiced juice, placed the cup close to the youngster, then returned to sit next to Nissaki.

The young girl paid them no heed and continued to scan the distance through the macrobinoculars, small hands gripped tightly around the device.

"She has our father's hair," he smiled at Nissaki, relaxing into less formal Cheunh, "A little wild, like mine."

"She has her father's coloring, though," Nissaki nodded, smiling at her daughter's back, "the light blue of the Caref family. But the mind is pure Inrokini. There is a definite affinity for technology in that one."

"Even you have that, my nearly-Aristocra sister," Kyr laughed, "although your talent lay in other areas." His expression sobered and he placed his hand on Nissaki's arm in a familiar manner. "I am proud of you, you know, for challenging the way things are, for doing so much for our people. I am sorry that I wasn't around."

Nissaki smiled at Kyr, placing her hand over his.

"I knew you would have supported me, but it would not have been easy for you, brother. Even now, it is not easy," she shook her head slightly, squeezing his hand. "You had to follow your own path, even though it took you far away. I wish things were different, though," she sighed, "I hope someday that we can visit without this secrecy. You know if it were up to me, there would be no need to hide." Nissaki's mouth tugged to the side, the lopsided smile now mirroring her brother's.

"I know," Kyr nodded.

"I am happy that you're happy, that you've made a good living for yourself," Nissaki's eyes glowed warmly and she squeezed Kyr's hand again. "I am so glad you were able to meet us here. Perhaps when you next visit, mother and father will be able to join us."

"I would like that. I'd like them to meet Gerain," Kyr sighed. "Do you think they would..." he cleared his throat, "be accepting of that?"

Nissaki laughed, raising her hand to touch her brother's arm again, fingertips worrying at the seam of his jacket.

"Dear brother, they have not told me in so many words, but they will welcome him as family," she nodded at Kyr's surprised look. "We were both young and foolish. We didn't give our parents credit, you know," Nissaki shook her head. "They may be traditional, but they are reasonable. Did you know they weren't an arranged marriage?"

"They weren't?" Kyr looked confused as Nissaki laughed again.

"No, they met each other at a lecture. I learned of this only when I told them I would marry Faralus," she shrugged, still giggling. "They never mentioned it because it seemed so untraditional for their families. There was opposition, but they stood firm and were allowed to marry."

"I think I have much more to learn about them. How are they doing?" Kyr leaned forward, his eagerness to hear what his sister had to say evident on his face. "Are they in good health?"

"They are," Nissaki smiled. "I have messages from them to forward to your personal datapad later. They miss you." She grabbed Kyr's hand tightly. "Frazil, Nikyri, I have missed you so much these long years!" her voice broke and she waved at him with her free hand, "I can hardly believe you are here, all battle scarred and rugged." Nissaki laughed on the last words. "Nothing like the awkward academic you used to be."

"I've had my share of fights," Kyr mumbled. "It's part of the job."

Nissaki studied her brother's face solemnly. "Someday, when there is more time, you will tell me about your adventures. For now, though..." she looked around them, "I want to enjoy this day with my elder brother and our families."

"I never thought I'd see this day," Kyr's voice wavered and he paused to compose himself. "I thought I'd never see our family again, especially when I heard about the civil unrest on Csaus."

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Nissaki shook her head. "None of us did."

"How was it...you know, when I left?" Kyr hunched his shoulders, afraid of the answer.

"It wasn't easy, at first, but we managed," Nissaki shrugged and looked away briefly. She turned back and touched Kyr lightly on his hand, "And now we are together again!

"When Arys found out that she had an uncle she had never met, she demanded to meet you," Nissaki deftly changed the subject. "When I explained that you and Gerain were together, like her father and I, she asked it you two had had children." She laughed, "To her, family is everything."

"Our family is our foundation," Kyr smiled wryly as he repeated one of the Ascendancy mottos.

"Speaking of family," Kyr turned towards the house behind them, "I must thank your husband, because without his family, we wouldn't have this place to meet outside of the core planets," he reached forward to pour himself a glass of juice. "More?" Kyr lifted the container in question. "I already know I'll need to take some of this with us, although I wonder what else Catlia has to offer for provisions."

"I still have half a glass," Nisaa shook her head. "They say the local river grains make a good spenik, especially when it is cooked with amberfruit. Arys likes it, as does Faralus."

"But you won't try it," Kyr laughed.

"You know I won't," Nissaki emphatically shook her head and made a face. "Some things, you never forget."

"No, some things can't be forgotten," Kyr's smile faded as he looked out at the valley and took a sip from his glass.

Nissaki watched Kyr's face.

"Are you--" she started to ask, halting at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Uncle Nikyri?" Caref'arys'sabosen watched Kyr with the undisguised curiosity of a child.

"Yes, Arys?" Kyr leaned forward to give the girl his attention.

"Why don't you visit?"

Kyr glanced at his sister when heard Nissaki's quiet intake of breath and chuckled. Nissaki struggled to hide her amusement with the proper Chiss response, but the sides of her mouth twitched.

"Arys, what have I told you about being polite? That is not a polite question."

"I'm sorry---" she began.

"Practice your formal Cheunh, please," Nissaki corrected her daughter.

"I apologize, mother," Arys blushed, her cheeks turning lavender as she stood straighter, "but we travel often and we have not visited Uncle Nikyri before. He hasn't visited us at home, so he must live far away from us." She shifted her feet and swallowed nervously.

"We don't live on a planet, Arys," Kyr smiled as he explained. "We live on my ship. My work keeps me busy far away from here."

"You and your friend live on a space ship?"

"We do," Kyr nodded, "I can show you around it, if your mother agrees," he glanced at Nissaki, who smiled.

Arys shrugged, tipping her head to study her uncle.

"I have ridden in many space ships before. Is your ship big?"

"It's not very big," Kyr held his palms up in apology, "but it's big enough for us."

"Can I fly it?" Arys asked, eyes brightly lit in her small face.

"I told you, she's undoubtedly Inrokini, but I should have said Helon." Nissaki laughed.

"Maybe when you're older," Kyr chuckled, looking up at the sound of footsteps approaching the terrace, "your Uncle Gerain will teach you."

"What will I teach?" Gerain stepped onto the terrace, followed by Faralus, who continued on to the small table, placing a small bowl on the surface. Faralus took a second bowl from Gerain's hands and placed that one on the table as well.

"Uncle Nikyri said you might teach me to fly your space ship when I am old enough," Arys bowed her head in greeting as she addressed Gerain.

"He said that, did he?" Gerain chuckled, glancing at Kyr, who grinned back at him. "You will learn that your Uncle Nikyri likes to tease, but I would be honored to teach you, young Caref'arys'sabosen," Gerain bowed his head at Arys, "as long as your parents give their consent."

Faralus looked questioningly over Arys' head at Nissaki, who shrugged.

"Good. Do I get to use these?" Arys held up the macrobinoculars.

"You will have to use all sorts of equipment. There will be a lot to learn," Faralus smoothed down his daughter's hair. "You will need to get high marks at the academy."

"I can do it," Arys pronounced, looking up at her father.

Gerain chuckled again and walked across the terrace to sit next to Kyr. Arys picked up her cup and followed him to sit next to her mother. She unconsciously chewed on her lower lip, hands occupied with juice and macrobinoculars as she studied the two men.

"Do you like living on your ship?"

Kyr glanced at Gerain, his fingers gently touched the man's forearm before turning to answer.

"We do."

"Where do you go?"

"We are usually on the other side of the galaxy," Kyr pulled out his datapad and pulled up an image. "See, we are here now, and here's where you live," he pointed to the planets. "And here is where we work," he zoomed out to show the vast distance.

Arys placed her cup down and reached out to tap a section of the map.

"You do live far away," she looked up at Kyr. "Why did you go so far from our family?"

"Arys," Nissaki shook her daughter gently, "that's enough for now."

"Yes, mother," Arys sighed, pulling away slightly as Nissaki reached to touch the girl's cheek. "May I ask one more question?" Bright eyes glowed as she turned to look between her mother and Kyr and Gerain.

Kyr nodded at Nissaki.

"One more, dear child," Nissaki nudged Arys. The girl stood and walked past her mother to solemnly hand the macrobinoculars to Kyr.

"How long are you staying?"

Kyr turned to look at Faralus, then Nissaki, and finally at Arys.

"We are only here for a few days this time." He slipped his hand into Gerain's, "but we would like to visit when our work allows."

"You promise?" Arys questioned.

"Yes," Kyr smiled and felt Gerain's hand tighten around his in agreement.

"Good," Arys nodded decisively and placed her hands on top of theirs. "Family should be together."


End file.
